Various types of parking lot guides are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a parking space management system including an electronic parking space guide body, a pair of weight sensors, and a parking lot guide body. The pair of weight sensors is in operational communication with the parking space guide body and the parking lot guide body. The parking space management system is provided to make navigation of a parking garage much simpler. Activation of the pair weight sensors causes the parking space guide body to activate a red light emitting diode that indicates a space is occupied and allows a driver to avoid wasting time trying to park in that parking space. When only one of the pair of weight sensors is activated within a parking space, the parking space guide body activates a flashing amber second light with the word “REPARK” and a speaker on the parking space guide body is configured to play a pre-recorded third message to remind a driver to re-park. Additionally, deactivation of the pair of weight sensors causes the parking space guide body to activate a blinking green light with the word “OPEN” to indicate a parking space is open and to active the speaker to play a pre-recorded second message bidding the driver good-bye. The parking lot guide body is provided to help drivers find open levels within the parking garage. The parking lot guide body is disposed at an entrance to the parking garage and at the entrances to each subsequent parking level. The parking lot guide body has light emitting diodes that indicate if a level is “FULL” and has no open parking spaces, or if a level is “OPEN” and has at least one open parking space. The parking lot guide body is configured to indicate the number of parking spaces available.